Anxiety
by Androsama
Summary: Kurt is afraid because of his first day of school. But a friend calmes him down. Non-slash!


**Anxiety**

Kurt was sitting on his balcony and watched the city of Bayville. To tell the truth, he only saw the light of the city, which were seen even so far in the deep of the night. The boy was deep in his thoughts, and these thoughts were focused on one thing. It was the school, since tomorrow was Monday, and Professor Xavier made it possible for the young mutant to study in Bayville High. If Kurt wanted to be true to himself, he had to admit, he was totally afraid of school. He never ever attended school before, because his strange, fearful look made people afraid of him, or they chased him away, wanted to hurt him or even kill him. Everything he knew was thaught him by his foster-parents. They thaught him how to read and write and everything else. Later they bought him books, and when he started to study English, they even got some English language channels too. Kurt knew how much he can thank for his foster-parents, who let him come to America to the Land of Dreams and Possibilities with so much fear, so that he could be happy and live such life that he could have never had in Germany in his life. The boy was really thankful to these two people, and of course he was thankful to Professor Charles Xavier too, who let him come to the Institute. But even he was loved, even he was cared, and even he got the holo-watch, Kurt was still afraid.

He never was with a lot of people before, since he always was hiding from the crowd. He didn't know how to behave, and although on the weekend he somehow got used to the others around him in the Institute, he still was nervous. He didn't really find his place yet, and now he has to be stand on his own in another, more fearful place. He was deadly afraid, someone would accidentally touch him, and discover the soft fur that covers his whole body. The holo-watch only hide his true appearence, but he still had his fur, his ears and his tale. And it made Kurt more jumpy as he already was.

The boy sighted, and tried not to think about tomorrow. He only was hoping for everything will go smoothly. He thought about it's time to go back to his room, and go to bed when someone knocked the door.

„Kurt?" It was the voice of Scott. „Are you up yet?"

„Ja" Kurt answered. „Come in!"

The door opened, and the boy with the ruby-quartz glasses entered the room. In the past few days Scott and Kurt got to know eachother really well, so the young, blue-furred mutant knew very well, he can rely on the older boy. When Scott entered, Kurt calmed down a little bit, but the other guy somehow knew, his new friend is upset.

„Is something the matter?" Scott asked, as he walked to the door of the balcony. „You look really troubled."

„Vhy do you zink?" Kurt asked, as he tried to hide his worries.

„Look, you can't fool me" The older boy cocked his head on one side. „Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

Kurt was thinking. Scott had right, and even Kurt knew, he has to talk to someone with his fears about school. He just didn't know how to start. But finally he managed to talk.

„I..." Kurt bowed his head sheepishly „I'm... afraid. I never attended school before and... I'm afraid I... won't fit in. I never was around so many people... or at least... not all day."

„I completely understand you" Scott said walking to Kurt and he gently patted the boy's shoulder. Kurt looked up at Scott. „Believe me, we all were just like you. New place, new challenges and new rules. But hey! You will learn everything and Jean and I will be there to help you. You won't be alone Kurt, don't worry!"

„Danke!" Kurt smiled thankfully at Scott. „You are so nice to me, despite... how I look like."

„Calm down, everything will be okay" Scott laughted softly. „I suggest you to go to bed, because it's really late now and you have to get up tomorrow really early. It wouldn't be a wonder, if Logan would make us to train before school. You have to have a good rest. Good night, Kurt!"

„Gute Nacht!" Kurt said and Scott left the room.

Kurt stayed a few more minutes on the balcony, than he decided he should go to bed. Even if his worries didn't vanish completely, he felt himself much better. He was even thinking about, that maybe school won't be such a horrible place after all.

The End


End file.
